Skyward Sword: A Different Way
by Jenstone
Summary: Shaera Zapeloph is a normal middle school student, who wants more adventure, that's not the beach. One day, during a vacation, she notices a portal that takes her to her favourite video game, Skyward Sword! She must travel with Link through the whole game, surviving at the same time! LinkxOC. (Chapters being edited at this time! You can still read, but it may be confusing!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a remake to chapter 1, because I wasn't impressed with most. This will be the version you should focus on, and ignore the other please! I'm editing up to chapter (10 at least?) and then I'll leave the rest. So read my people! READ MWAHAHA. Jk. **

I sat on the couch, playing Skyward Sword. My sister was on the computer, playing Minecraft with our cousin, Lear. I shoved down the nunchuk and remote, causing Link to jump and land a fatal blow on Demise.

I missed.

"Aw darn!" I yelled as Demise was able to hit me.

After a few more attacks, I tried again and it worked. Demise was ended.

I collapsed on the couch from exhaustion, and relief that I finished the game. Now I could start up Hero Mode, the hardest version of the game. No heart plants, no hearts from pots or anything, just potions and chairs and beds.

After the super sad cut-scene at the end (at least putting Fi away and Impa dying or whatever was sad), I started up the Hero Mode game, before I heard my Mom call us from the other room. I pressed the home button the Wii remote, calling, "What is it?"

"Girls!" She called again. Obviously she didn't hear me yell.

I shoved the remote into my pocket and went into her bedroom, so I could hear her without us yelling.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked again. My Mom told me to get Savanna, my sister, so I screamed at her to get in the bedroom, and she did.

We have to scream in our house. Very sad, very sad.

"Have you finished packing for our family vacation?" Mom asked us, and I shook my head, biting my lip. Savanna nodded, also not looking too happy.

"You'd better hurry, we're leaving tomorrow morning." Mom zipped up her suitcase, handing us each a small pile of some clothes she washed. I groaned, leaving the room and entering mine.

I put a few shirts, pants and shorts, and some random things I never need but I like to carry around. And also, my journal. I write my chapters for stories I write in there, then I type them into my laptop, and publish them.

I picked up my laptop and placed it in its case.

"Girls, no electronics, remember that!" I heard my Mom yell. I groaned, feeling the urge to slam my head on the wall.

I hate the beach. It goes up along the lines of clowns (too weird), chores and non-fiction books.

And the ocean, I hate it. So much! Am I the only one to admit this? All the sea animals pee in there, and I have regular bad experiences with rivers.

Like when I was tubing and I ran into a tree with a giant spider. Two new fears. Spiders, and tubing (what?). No matter how ridiculous a fear is, I might have it.

Like tubing, and clowns, and heads that aren't in between people's shoulders!

I zipped up my suitcase, walked back into the living room, put my Wii remote on the coffee table (or at least I call it a coffee table) and sat on the couch.

I fell asleep on the couch, not at all bothered by anyone.

* * *

"Shaera, get up!" I woke up, yawning.

My Mom was sitting on the edge of the couch, pointing at the clock. "Get dressed!"

I stood up, yawning again, and walked to my room. I put on a pair of navy blue shorts, and slid on a camo shirt. I slid on my boots, yawning once again, and I grabbed my suitcase.

My sister walked out of her room, iPod in hand and suitcase in the other. I rolled my eyes and snatched it from her hand.

"If I can't bring my laptop, you can't bring your iPod, got it?" I shut it off, and tossed it on the couch. Savanna gave me a mad look and sighed.

My Mom opened the door and shut it behind her, getting in our Dad's truck. I walked out behind her, mumbling to myself, "I hate vacations..."

My sister came out after me, and we all stuffed our bags into the back of the truck, and I hopped in the back with my sister.

Our Dad came out of the garage and put his bag with us, in the back. I sighed and put the pillow I had beside me, falling asleep once more as our Dad started the truck and we drove off.

* * *

"Shaera! Get up!" My sister was shaking me madly and I had to slap her hand away.

"Alright I'm awake! Notch, can't I get any sleep around here?" I still had Minecraft stuck in my head from two days ago, when I read a story with squids against armies and stuff. Cool, I guess.

My Mom raced out of the parked car, trying to get out hotel room reserved. I sat up, sitting silently in the car with my Dad and sister. My Mom finally came out, and told us to get our stuff.

I dragged my suitcase into the hotel, waiting for my family then we headed to our room.

* * *

The room was nice, with two beds, one a bunk bed and the other king-sized. I threw my bag on the bottom bunk, wanting to sleep even more.

But alas, I cannot with a family as such as mine.

Our Mom threw our swimsuits on top of us, telling us to 'Get up! We're going swimming!' I groaned and walked into the bathroom, almost slamming the door. I didn't feel like swimming! I felt like _going home!_

I lied my head on the sink, wanting to slam it against the sink a million times, until I fainted. Or something worse.

I opened the door back up, putting my swimsuit on my bed and walking out of the room. "I'm going outside!" was my excuse. Actually, I was but not for the reason you'd think.

I needed some dang fresh air.

_"Shaera?" _

I quickly jerked my head to the side, wondering who was calling me.

_"Shaera?" _The voice said again.

I quickly started looking around, until I noticed a purple light to my left. I walked carefully up to it.

_"Shaera Zapeloph, touch the portal. You are fated to come here." _

I hesitated. Was it a trap? I lied the palm of my hand over the portal, feeling it. It started pulling my arm in, and I quickly jerked it out. I then inserted my leg, and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up, my vision fading from the blurriness. I quickly jerked my head up, recovering quickly, and I looked at my surroundings.

_So not realistic._

I looked at my hands. Real, but it looked so cartoonish. So fake... but so real. If that makes any sense whatsoever.

I bit my lip, resisting the urge to madly FREAK. OUT.

I turned to my left, noticing a... Remlit?

I knelt down, feeling the remlit's soft fur. It made me relax, but at the same time nervous. Where was I?

The only place I know that has remlits... was...

I gulped. "Skyward... Sword?"

**Yeah! I hoped you like this remake! Please review, and favourite or follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter remake! Remember that if you haven't read the original that's okay, because this is just a remake an I wasn't happy with the other. **

I screamed, and the remlit replied with a "Mew?"

I gasped for breath, trying to calm myself down. I realized I was standing by the waterfall, on the other side of the rocks. The cave was blocked off, so Link...

"Link? Holy crap I almost freaking forget about him!" I squealed with excitement. The remlit meowed again and I 'Awwed' and pet it again.

"Ahem." I jumped at the voice in front of me. Link was there, holding the practice sword. "Who are you?"

I stood up, shaking his free hand like crazy. "Ohmaigosh Link! I'm Shaera and I want you to know how much you're my hero!" I gave him a huge hug.

Link jerked free, raising a brow. "Um, hello, Shaera. I... what? How am I your hero? I'm just trying to find my loftwing..."

I placed a hand over my mouth. Oops. He wasn't a hero yet... and I wasn't in the game.

"So... Haven't seen you before," Link said, snapping me out of the daze.

"Oh, right," I mumbled, before speaking up. "I'm Shaera Zapeloph, middle school student! I bet you're Link, well, because I know! I know everyone. I... guess you just haven't noticed me before, eh?"

Link rolled his eyes, nodding slowly. "Riiiiight. Just never noticed you before."

I nodded, sucking in my cheeks. "So, are you gonna go find your bird now or what?"

Link stared at me for a few moments, then nodded. "Yeah. I guess you'd better go. The cave isn't for kids."

I sighed, smacking my forehead. "I'm NOT a kid! I'm 13! I'm a teen, for Notch's sake! I bet you're no older than 17, eh?"

Link froze for a minute, probably because I yelled. "Sorry, Shaera... But you don't even have a sword. You don't go the the academy, that's for sure. And I don't even know you. Why I let you come with me, anyways?" He said, walking forward.

I quickly followed him. "Pllleassseee?" I begged, grabbing his arm.

Link shook my arm away. "I said no."

I frowned as Link smashed the trees, heading into the cave. I sighed, turning to leave, until a sound made me turn around.

"Braawwk!" The animal said (I don't know how to make the sound right...). I walked up to it, realizing it was a loftwing.

The animals Skyloftians ride on, around the skies.

I never saw one up close, because, well, I'm not a Skyloftian! I hesitated, then reached out for its head.

The bird made the noise again, nuzzling my arm.

I smiled. The loftwing was a light blue, its eyes a green. Really pretty, if you ask me. I pet its head gently, and the bird opened its wings.

The tip of the wings were white, and it nuzzled my arm each time I pet it.

I noticed how much it looked like Zelda's loftwing... but hers was purple.

The loftwing widened its wings, basically telling me to get on.

I hesitated to, but then I climbed up from the bird's sides and landed on its back.

The bird started flapping its wings, until we were up in the sky! The view was truly amazing, and I felt awesome because it was my first time riding a bird and... you see...?

I landed on the other side of the waterfall, where I automatically saw Link's bird. I landed and shooed my bird off, who merely took off. The creepiness of it all... *sweatdrop*.

* * *

"Link!" I quickly turned around and saw Link come out of the cave, and Zelda flew down like I did. Zelda turned around and noticed me, and she quickly tilted her head in confusion, because, she never saw me before.

"The same darn reaction from 'em all..." I mumbled as Zelda constantly asked questions about "Who is she? Where is she from? Blah blah blah?"

I smiled weakly and waved my hands in front of them. "Okay then! Link, here's your crappy bird, and let's get on with the story!"

Zelda faced me. "Who are you?"

I slapped my forehead. "Shaera Zapeloph. Quit asking stuff."

Zelda nodded slowly, and I could tell she was a little aggravated at me, for some unknown reason.

Link walked up to his bird, who calmed down at the sight of its owner. Link cut it free, and the loftwing moved its wings around, happy to get some space.

Link reached out for the bird's head, and the loftwing nuzzled him, which sent Link a few steps back.

"Aw, ain't this a happy moment?" I giggled, as Link's bird flew off.

Link stared at me for a minute. "You're annoying," he mumbled.

I narrowed my eyes, and Link sucked in his cheeks.

Zelda walked Link over to edge, gave a few instructions, and Link dove off, calling his bird.

Zelda went after him, and I quickly followed.

"Link!" Zelda called. Link flew a little closer to her.

"It seems your bird is flying really well, considering all he's been through this morning," Zelda said, smiling.

Link nodded, smiling back. We all landed in Skyloft, near the plaza.

* * *

"Now that you found your bird, we can get on with the ceremony," Zelda explained. "I'm going to fly back and tell Father you found your bird." Zelda raced off.

"Well well well, if it isn't Link!"

Link and I quickly turned around.

Ah, the morons. Groose and his stupid idiot group.

"Word around the plaza is that you found that dumb bird of yours. Well, that's just great. Because you and your dumb bird can't tell time, and all the practice warm-ups me and the guys did were for nothin'. Now I'm all stuff. We've been waiting forever for the race to start, and they delay it for you? I don't get it. The big flake gets special treatment? You're almost a man, and yet you still can't seem to go anywhere without Zelda. I bet you can't even decide what the have for lunch on your own, huh? And DON'T think we haven't noticed the smug looks! 'Ooh, Zelda and I are BEST friends! We go everywhere together!' Ugh! ...You think you're pretty suave, don't you? Well, don't you?!" Groose said, obviously annoyed.

Cawlin faced Stritch, saying, "Groose has been going on forever about how he's gonna be the one to be with Zelda. He's really got his pompadour in a ruffle about her!"

They both snickered.

Groose continued, "I hate to break it to you, but today's the day I break up the adorable little fantasyland you're living in. Zelda's playing the role of the goddess at today's ceremony, and I'm gonna be the one to claim that sailcloth. When I heard Zelda made it herself, no way was I gonna let some scrawny clown take it from me!"

Groose chuckled, turning around. Zelda then came walking back, but Groose didn't notice. He CONTINUED, "Oh yes, that sailcloth-Zelda's sailcloth-will be mine! Oh man, I bet she was thinking about me while she was sowing it... Yup, I can see it now. First, I win the ceremony, and then Zelda and I finish it on the top of the statue... Just the two of us... It'll be our moment alone. Nobody is stopping me and Zelda from having our moment. I can see it now..."

"Groose! Behind you!" Cawlin said, waving his arms.

"WHAT?! Can't you two see I'm in the middle of-" Groose was cut off.

Zelda cleared her throat.

Groose quickly turned around. "GAH! Zelda!" He stuttered, laughing falsely.

"Care to explain just what you meant by 'our special moment alone'?" Zelda asked him, annoyed.

I giggled, and Groose gave me a mad look.

"I... uh... nothing big, really!" Groose said, stuttering every word. He cleared his throat. "Yeah! I was just telling my buddy Link here how much I was happy he found his bird! Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race! Anyhow, Zelda, be looking for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves."

I laughed again, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. The chances of a 'fair race' are lower than zero."

Groose stared at me, his eyes full of rage. "Who are you, anyways? Is this any of your business?"

I looked at the ground. "Yes."

Groose rolled his eyes, and walked off.

**It's a little long compared to others, but all the blabber talk about 'Ooh! Zelda and I are gonna be a couple!' from Groose took up the whole chapter. **

**Groose: Hey! Nuh uh!**

**Me: Uh huh!**

**Groose: *Eyes narrow and draws invisible sword***

**Me: *Eyes narrow and draw real sword* **

**Groose: NOOOOOO *Runs away*. **


	3. Chapter 3

Link made a perfect landing. Of course, he would. Zelda and I climb down from the goddess statue and go congratulate him.

"Nice going, Link!" I say. Link smiles at me. "Thanks, Shaera."

Zelda stepped in front of me. "Link, I was wondering... maybe you'd like to go for a ride?"

I know what happens next, so I prepare for it. _Should I warn them?_ It kills me to tell them. "Don't go!" I shout.

Zelda and Link both look at me. "Why not, Shaera?" Link asks.

"I..." I know I can't tell them the truth. "Just go. I'm gonna stay here." They both nod.

"Before you go, stay clear of any tornados!"

Link nods slowly. "I'm pretty sure we will... thanks for the warning anyways, Shaera." I smile and nod, weakly. I feel pretty bad making Link lose Zelda, but I can't mess with the fabric of what's supposed to really happen.

I watch from the top of the goddess statue as they fly through the sky, feeling pretty calmed myself. I know what happens next, so I prepare myself.

Link came back, passed out. I ran and told the headmaster, who cradled him to make it easier for him to carry him. He didn't ask me anything at all, which shocked me.

"You can sleep in Zelda's room, Shaera," he said as he handed me the key to her dorm. I nodded as I looked at Link, who was lying on his bed, still blacked out. I walked up the stairs to Zelda's room.

The dorm was completely dark, but I found my way to the bed. As I made myself at home, I felt something underneath the sheets. It was some sort of letter. I couldn't read it because of the darkness, which stunk. I tossed it to the side.

"Wake up!"

"..."

"WAKE UP!"

I rolled off the bed, due to Link's yelling. I looked up at him, and he placed the practice sword he had been holding on to on the ground next to me.

"Learn to use it, Shaera. We have to go save Zelda. You were right."

I sat up on my knees and picked up the sword. "What was I right about?" I asked, confused.

"Tornados," Link said quietly. He pulled me into a standing position, almost yanking me.

"Watch it!" I yelled. "You could hurt someone with that type of 'yanking!'" Link just smirked and opened the door, letting us get through. I followed him outside.

"First thing's first. How would you normally hold a sword?" Link asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I don't know. I don't know because I don't normally hold swords!"

He sighed. "Right. Okay, then. Let's go down to Sparring Hall so you can get some extra practice on the logs before we get going down to the Surface."

I nodded. "Okay!" I placed the sword in its case and jumped down from the pathway from the back door of the academy, reaching the Sparring Hall.

Inside the training building, the instructor gave me instructions about how to hold it, aim well, and actually hit stuff. (Very useful, useful indeed.) I was actually a quick learner, and soon I was finished.

"Okay, Shaera... was it? Well, you're done. Maybe Link can show you around Skyloft before your adventure," the instructor said.

Link smiled. "Hey, Shaera! Like my new sword by the way? You'd never guess where I got it..."

I laughed. "Let me guess: A blue sword spirit came by and told you to follow her, where you found out Mia (the remlit) was evil and you had to whack her with this sword, and then you found the goddess thingy and you placed a boring stone thingy in the thingy which opened up a thingy in the surface?"

"...What."

I smiled. "Just a guess! How close was I?"

Link remained silent, as he opened up the door ajar, looked back at me, then looked back at the door, opening it all the way. I smiled at him as I walked through. "So... what next?" I asked.

He got over what I said (thankfully) and took out his wooden shield. "Well, first you have to get yourself one of these. They're at the bazaar, since you need one."

I nodded, but frowned. "Do you see any rupees on me? I CAN'T AFFORD A STINKING SHIELD!"

Link rolled his eyes and gave me his wallet. I took it with glee. "Thanks!" I said.

"It's JUST FOR A SHIELD. Remember that!" Link said. "Don't spend any more than 100 rupees, Shaera!"

I smiled devilish. "Whatever ya say, Linky!" I said as I skipped to the bazaar.

Link facepalmed. "I feel like she's not gonna spend any more than _1,000 _rupees, now."


	4. Chapter 4

THE BAZAAR HAS LOTS OF STUFF.

The first thing I did was buy a shield, (like I was told to) and a bottle of heart potion. I didn't really believe I had "lives," but it would at least heal my injures if I got some. I walked around some more, and bought myself an updated shield and then I updated it again. That cost me about 100 rupees, and in Link's wallet he even had the right materials. (Why were they in his wallet?)

I noticed Link only had about 50 rupees left, (what a cheap guy!) so I bought some statima potion and some more heart potion.

"Why does my wallet only have 30 rupees left?!" Link asked me. I smiled brightly and showed him my shield.

"Like it? I bought it all by myself!" I said, pulling out the potions as well, and dumping them into his pouch. "Here ya go!"

Link groaned, and placed his wallet back into his pocket. "Tomorrow, I might just leave you behind."

(THE NEXT MORNING)

I yawned and put back on my sword. The knight uniform the headmaster had given me was pink.

"WHY PINK?" I almost yelled as I put it on.

I placed my shield on my back in front of my sword and I walked out the door. Link was waiting in front of my door, also dressed in his green uniform. "Lucky you," I mumbled as I looked at the color.

Link opened the door to go outside. "Ready to go?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Not unless we eat something first. I can't work on an empty stomach! Unlike you!"

Link sighed and pulled out a sandwich he was "saving" for later. As he gave it to me, I said, "You people eat sandwiches around here?" Which shockingly, came as a yes. Seriously, do these people even know how to make bread?

Link stood at the end of the platform where you call your bird. He gripped my hand and jumped off, which his hand broke from mine. His crimson bird shined in the sunlight. I dove off and called my light blue bird, which I was able to put my pouch around its neck. Link rolled his eyes and took off towards the green beacon. I followed closely behind.

"Wait, Link! I don't have a sailcloth! I can't land!"

"Use your blanket!"

"I DON'T BRING MY BLANKET WHEREVER I GO!"

He was silent.

I narrowed my eyes at him, as I put my pouch back on around my waist.

"Then take mine!" Link tossed his quilt at me, which was a small sailcloth shaped quilt.

"Thank you?" I said as Link jumped down from his bird. I followed once again, and we opened our "sailcloths" when we reached the ground. Link looked around, amazed at all the trees.

"These are... really... big... trees..."

I rolled my eyes. "Duh! Next you're gonna be all over how 'tiny' these birds are!"

Link looked down at the birds pecking at his boots.

"OH MY GOSH THERE ARE TINY BIRDS AT MY FEET!" He began shaking me like crazy.

I pulled his arms away, trying to keep my balance. "Stop it!" I yelled at him. "You're gonna wake up all the monsters! AND you're starting to sound like Groose!"

Two red Bokoblins noticed us and began charging at us. "Great!" I said to Link as I pushed him at them. Link looked back at me, but I was hiding behind a rock. Link tried to hit them, but their clubs blocked his hits.

"Link! You dummy! Hit where they AREN'T blocking!" I called to him. Link followed my instructions, and soon they were both dead.

"I did it, Shaera!"

"Great... It's SUCH an accomplishment!" I said with sarcasm. Link frowned at me.

"Well sorry."

"Apology accepted!"

**((I want to get to the Ghirahim part. Stupid parts thingies and stuff with no meaning so this sentance is kind of stupid. Anywho, back to the story with meaninglessly short chapters. :)))**


	5. Chapter 5

As we traveled more through the woods, Link began catching on more to fighting enemies. There were a lot, that's for sure.

_Was there always this much monsters lurking here?_

The Kikwi elder told us where Zelda had been, and Link nodded happily as he faced me. "Did you hear that? Zelda was with him. That means she can't be that far. We have to hurry and get to the temple!"

"Yeah," I replied, but then mumbled to myself as he jumped down from the platform, "But he's gonna be crushed when he finds out all there is waiting for him is nothing but a demon lord who wants to kill him."

We walked around more, and for some time I actually had to lead him, since I knew where we were supposed to go. Link followed me, but sometimes hesitated when we went someplace with monsters. I think he doesn't trust me 100%. He should though, but I know how he feels.

I want to tell him the truth, but I can't, so, that stinks.

We FINALLY reached the temple.

"Couldn't you find a _quicker _way to get here, Shaera?" Link asked me when we arrived at the entrance. I shook my head.

"There is no quicker way. I know my way around these woods."

"How?" I wasn't expecting that question.

"I... may have been here before, but come on," I tried to change the subject as I pulled him inside with me.

I basically hid behind his back when we weren't surrounded by monsters. When a monster noticed Link, I hid behind the nearest obstacle and prayed we would live through the moment. Derp.

Link finished off the spider in front of the web. He looked at me and frowned. "I taught you how to use the sword. Why don't you USE it?"

"That's none of your business, now c'mon, Master Shortpants."

"Why do you keep calling me that?!"

"You'll see," I said as I gave him a grin and hopped down from the platform, waving for him to follow.

Link groaned and hoped down with me, aiming his slingshot at the pink activation key above us. It soon began to flood.

"What did you do?" I asked him as my tunic got soaked. He shrugged as he swam towards the platform again to get out. I followed as I gripped his hand to get out.

When I got out, I pushed him back in the water.

He got out by himself again. "Quit it!" he yelled at me. I just smiled and took his slingshot, shooting down the vines we were to swing across.

When I finished, Link snatched back his slingshot. "Quit taking my stuff. It's annoying."

"But it's fun!" I said cheerfully as I took his hat. And ran, swinging across the vines. Link hopped across along with me, eager for his hat back.

"Give it back, Shaera!"

"Never!" I yelled back at him as I bumped into a chest.

"Ow..." I rubbed my head. It really did hurt. Especially since that chest was big. It looked different from the other chests.

"I've got you now! Shaera don't take- Woah." Link looked at the chest I was staring at. I stood up and opened it. Only one thing it could hold...

The boss key. Yes! The boss key! Wait... the boss key.

Dangit!


	6. Chapter 6

"Cool!" I said as I held it. "Now we get to fight... Ghirahim."

Link tilted his head. "Who's... Ghirahim?"

I ignored him as I raced back to the boss door. "Wait up!" Link was yelling after me. I paused for him to catch up but then I raced for the door again.

Link finally caught up to me at the door. I was staring at the lock.

"What... phew! Is... Ghirahim? Phew..." Link almost collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

I took the key from my bag and held it in my hands. I made the key fit and inserted it into the lock. It glowed brightly, causing Link to stand up and stare. The door began to open.

"Link... here's your first boss fight. It won't be your only with this guy."

Inside, I walked away to a corner, trying not to be envolved. Link turned around and stared at me. "What are you doing? Get over here and HELP ME."

"No way! You do it by yourself," I said back to him. Ghirahim gives me the creeps.

Link gave me one of his stares that means "get over here or I will make you fight him by yourself."

"Well well well, look who it is," Ghirahim said out of nowhere, causing Link to turn around, startled.

"Who are you?" Link said, almost to a whisper.

"Speak up or no one will be able to hear you. But I'd be scared too, if I was about to get killed by a demon lord. But, you wouldn't be here if that tornado I'd stirred up had torn you apart."

Link narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he repeated, louder this time.

Ghirahim grinned and turned around, facing Link. "My full title is the Demon Lord, but I'm not picky. You can call me Ghirahim."

Link drew his sword at the name, turning around, eying for me. I was still hiding behind the group of pots.

"Did you just draw your sword? Foolish boy." Ghirahim teleported, leaving behind a trail of diamonds. Link began turning around, madly searching for him.

Ghirahim teleported right in front of me, gripping my arm and pulling me up.

"Let her go!" Link said, his sword drawn and ready to fight.

Ghirahim just smirked with my arm in his hand. I did not like the fact that Ghirahim had found me and was now gripping my arm, not letting me go.

"Yeah. Let me go," I said to him.

Ghirahim once again teleported, still me in his hand. It felt weird to be teleported.

Link once again searched around for him, but Ghirahim this time appeared right behind Link. When he turned around, Ghirahim threw me into Link's arms, causing us to both fall down.

Ghirahim stood above us. "But I promise upfront not to murder you both."

Link opened his eyes a little.

"No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your lives!"

I sat up a little, enough to draw my sword.

_I never knew how to use one of these, but it looks like a life or death situation. _


	7. Chapter 7

Ghirahim laughed and disappeared once more, reappearing at the front of the room. Link and I stood up, both of our swords drawn. Link seemed brave, but inside I was FREAKING OUT.

Ghirahim began to step closer, the first stage. He held out his hand with the glowy red thingy in his hand, waiting for the right moment to grab and take our swords. I backed away, freaking out still, but Link fell for the trick. He was struggling to keep the sword in his hand.

I had to do something.

Being brave, I jumped in between the two and broke connection, letting Link take back his sword. Ghirahim stared at me and did it again, this time coming at me. I pulled out my shield and sword, keeping the shield in front of me.

Ghirahim reached out in front of my sword, and I held it to the left, causing Ghirahim to follow my actions. Thinking fast, I quickly swung to the right, tricking him, and hitting his side. Diamonds appeared like they always do when he's hit, and he teleported back in front of the room.

"And you call yourself smart?" I yelled at the demon, causing Link to glare at me, whispering, "CUT IT OUT..."

Ghirahim just laughed once more, flashing in a sword of his own. He disappeared, reappearing behind me, and swinging.

"Ow..." I moaned before getting up.

Link placed his shield in front of his chest. "Leave her alone, I know it's me you really want," Link said to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim smirked and teleported once again, in front of the room. "Then it's your choice. You could of kept the life of yours."

Link just narrowed his eyes and started walking forward towards the demon lord. Ghirahim smirked and started racing towards Link.

"Link! Pull out your shield!" I called. Link, stunned, did as I said, and it knocked Ghirahim backwards. Ghirahim kept his balance though, and swung at Link, who blocked the attack with his shield.

Link began swinging at Ghirahim, who repeated the strategies he had in mind. As I yelled out more defenses, Ghirahim soon was ready to give up.

He looked at me with an evil glare.

"You skychild, are smarter than I could ever imagine."

I slid my sword back into it's case, keeping out my shield.

"Next time I run into you both, YOU are the one who won't be keeping your life!"

And with that he was gone.

Link put away his sword and shield, walking up to me. "How did you know how to block all his attacks?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I was... just guessing a bit."

Link looked at me in confusion. "Okay if you say so..."


	8. Author's Note!

**Hey guys! I hope you all are enjoying my story. The chapters are a bit short, but I'm trying to fit in a lot of detail at the same time! I'll be uploading weekly, but chapter 8 might be a little slow. I've decided to put short stories each 10 chapters, so chapter 10 will NOT be part of the actual story. **

**Remember to review! Mean reviews won't help me do any better, so if you don't like it for some reason just leave your opinion on what could make it better, and if I like your idea I might add it. **

**It could take me a few days to edit my chapters out, so they might be longer!**

**Oh, and if you're reading this and they're already better and edited, derp.**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 8

Link and I walked up to the door with the glowing triforce. It flashed a white color, then it opened. We walked out.

In front of Link, stood another triforce, so he used his Skyward Strike, lighting it up. Fi shot out of his sword and flew up a bit.

_"Master Link,"_ she said, _"I have some words from the goddess to report to you."_

I watched from behind, holding a bottle of heart potion Link told me to drink. I didn't drink it yet, though.

**((This may not be exactly right, it's from memory, okay?))**

_"From the beginning of time, the goddess had chosen a hero to defeat the path of evil and bring light to the land."_

_"From the greenery of Faron, you must now travel to the blazing heat of Eldin Volcano, which I will lead to you now."_

Fi handed the second boring stone to Link, who took it and felt around the edges. Fi went back to her blue ball thing and went back into his sword.

(THE SKY)

"So... back to Skyloft now?" I asked Link as we flew through the cloudy sky.

"Yes," he replied. "Do... you know what Eldin Volcano is?"

I nodded. "Real hot place, makes you all sweaty and stuff."

"How do you know all this?"

"...I...Um..."

Skyloft was close, I ignored his question and dived for the land. Link sighed and followed me, we landed in front of the goddess statue, right where we wanted to be.

"You still haven't drunk that potion, Shaera."

I turned around. "I realized I didn't need it..."

"Yes, you do," he said back. "You have a huge cut on your shoulder!"

"So?" I said. It really hurt, but I wasn't wasting a potion for a stupid cut.

Fi came out of his sword. _"Miss Shaera, I recommend drinking the potion to avoid further infection."_

I handed the potion to Link. "Then I guess we'll see, then!"

Link sighed and placed it in his pouch. "Quit being so stubborn!"

I ignored them completely and walked into the goddess statue. Link followed, and Fi went back in his sword.

(THE STATUE)

Link placed the tablet in the holder thingy, and Fi came out i again.

_"Master Link, I detect that another opening to the land below is available."_

Link nodded. "Shaera, stay here."probability

"What?" I asked him. No way was I letting him go alone!

"I don't want that cut opening up any more. Ghirahim did a pretty good job on it, Shaera."

"So? Ghirahim's just a big baby."

"Quit being so stubborn! Either drink this or don't come!"

I groaned and yanked the potion from his hands. It was no big deal, it was your average cut, just a lot worse.

"Shaera," Link said. I realized I hadn't took one sip of it yet.

"Sword cuts are a huge deal, I know from experience!" Link said. "Now drink it!"

I groaned and took a tiny sip. "Disgusting!" I yelled, dropping the potion on the ground.

Link facepalmed. "Shaera!"

_"Miss Shaera, I detect you find the potion unlikable for your taste. But, if you drink it all, I detect a 70% probability your wounds will heal."_ Fi told me.

"JUST SHUT UP EVERYONE!"

Link and Fi both stared at me.

"I... Be in bed!" I raced out, Link and Fi watching me walk back to the academy.

_"I recommend finding a way to heal Miss Shaera before you leave towards Eldin, other than with potions."_


	10. Chapter 9

"Shaera?" Link opened the door to Zelda's room. I was asleep on her bed, but I was awakened by the sound of my name.

"...Go... t-to be...bed." I yawned, sitting up. Link came over and sat down on the bed.

"Um... hi." Link said. "Why are you still asleep? It's 7:30 in the morning!"

"7...7:30?" I yawned. "Why a-a-are yo-yawn-ou up so early...?"

"Um, it's what time students get up for breakfast! Then we have to go to class. Don't wanna miss waffles."

I groaned and let myself fall onto the pillows. "Bring me a waffle..."

Link stood up. "No, go get it yourself," he said.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up, yawning again. "Fine, go away now. I have to get dressed."

Link walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I walked over to Zelda's dresser, where all her clothes were, and my uniform was. I had to wear Zelda's nightgowns because I didn't have any, but I didn't wear her clothes. I took off the nightgown and put on my knight uniform, which was still pink, even after I had asked the headmaster for a different color.

I sighed and in the corner of my eye I noticed the letter from the first night. I walked over to it and opened the envelope. An empty letter. Big deal. But maybe I could... Oh. This would be priceless!

(FOOD PLACE)

I walked inside the dining hall where Link was sitting with Pipit, Fledge, and Karane. I sat down next to Karane, since she was a girl.

I ate my waffle as I hid the letter in my pocket. Boy, this was going to be so hilarious! I just hope I don't die in the process.

I finished breakfast just before the rest of the table. I looked beside me, to the table on my right to see Groose and his stupid "gang."

Groose smirked as he walked over here(INSERT GROOSE THEME HERE).

"Well isn't it the 'heroes' going to save the damsel in distress!" Groose mocked. I growled.

"Go away you fat head!" I said. I could hear Link slightly giggling in front of me.

Groose aimed his fat finger at me. "Don't push it, shrimp. I know you're 'helping' Link find my girlfriend."

"She is SO not your so-called-girlfriend!" I yelled. Others in the lunchroom started looking at our fight. Luckily the lunch lady wasn't in the room...

"She will be, as soon as I save her!" Groose said back.

"No way! You don't even have a sword."

"Then I'll get one!" Groose yanked my sword out of it's sheath and held it behind his back.

"Give it back!" I screamed, throwing a waffle at Groose's fat face.

Groose peeled the sticky waffle off his face, throwing it back.

I dodged the comeback, and splashed my drink all over him.

Groose dropped the sword, grabbing towels to wipe off. I slid the sword back in my sheath and stole Link's second waffle, throwing it at Groose's back. It stuck. :3

Groose growled and madly began throwing different fruits and waffles at my table, Link and Fledge hid under the table, throwing back fruit. Karane and Pipit threw juice. XD

I threw waffles at Groose's head, and he threw them back.

The lunch lady walked in the room about 15 minutes later.

We froze. Everyone, froze.

"What on EARTH?!" she yelled.

Everyone was frozen, staring at the lunch lady. She looked around the room, looking at the stained walls with fruit and syrup, our clothing covered in waffle syrup, crumbs, and stains. And that was... indeed... everyone.

"I'm going to have a word to the headmaster about this!" The lunch lady said.

**This was probably my favorite chapter. It was really fun to write! It is a little short but I think it's really funny. I you liked this story so far please leave a review! I love getting positive reviews that flood my email! I have a new editor that I'm going to send the chapters to. Her name is Jenna! (Like mine XD!)**


	11. Chapter 10 (Short Story!)

**Remember, this is a short story! It's not a real chapter! Remember to skip ahead to Chapter 11 if you want to get back to the story!**

**I don't own any of these characters from LoZ except Jenna/Shaera!**

"Link, quit following me!" I yelled behind me. We were walking around Faron Woods, and I was looking for something, which I wasn't sure what.

"But you stole all my rupees! Give them back!" Link yelled back.

"Who cares? You stole all my crackers, how am I supposed to buy more?" I fiddled through my pouch, only finding cracker crumbs across the bottom.

Link frowned. "But they... were really... really good."

"So?"

Link looked back in his pouch, pulling out 2 crackers. "Here. Give me back my money now!"

I looked at the crackers. "But... that's only two..." I handed him two green rupees.

Link took the money, but he stared at me. "I gave you back crackers."

"Only two. How about this, give me all the crackers, and you get back a gold rupee?" I offer, trying not to laugh.

Link gasped with wide eyes, and dug out the pack of crackers, giving them to me. I took the pack and pulled out a rupee I had painted earlier today, for another prank, but this one would be hilarious.

Link took back the rupee, and I pointed to a river nearby.

"Ya know, you should really wash the rupees you get. I hear they're worth more if you wash them," I tell him, this time, I can't help but giggle a bit.

Link walked over to the river and dipped in the rupee. The color changed from gold to green, and Link took it out.

He held it, frozen for a minute, which is good, it gave me a head start, to run.

Link dropped the rupee, running like crazy after me.

"Get back here!" Link calls.

"Ya gotta catch me first!" I yell back, laughing like crazy.

I can hear Link running out of breath, so I speed up.

**-BUMP-**

I look up, and Ghirahim is standing right above me.

"I hate to interrupt your game of 'tag', but might I ask, why are you back in Faron Woods?"

I tilt my head and dig in my pouch, bringing out a cracker.

"Want a cracker?" I hand him a cracker.

Ghirahim took it and examined it. "What?"

"A cracker! You eat it." I take another one out and eat it.

Ghirahim stares at me. "How do I know it's safe to eat?"

"Trust me, Ghirahim the demon dude." I smirk.

Ghirahim stares at me with a look that could kill. "Ghirahim, 'The Demon Lord,'" he corrects.

Link finally caught up to us, but slid back down the sandy hill.

"Well then," I say, looking behind me. Ghirahim ignored what just happened and looked back at the cracker.

"Fine then, skychild, I'll take the risk of eating this 'food.'"

I smiled, an imaginary halo appearing over my head. I smirked, coming into a mocking tone.

"Oh, like, crackers are so like, last minute ago. Try, like, hotdogs." I laugh, falling on the ground.

Ghirahim stared at me again. "Skychild, you are indeed crazy. What are 'hotdogs?'"

I kept laughing, ignoring his question.

Ghirahim sighed and teleported with me in hand.

(IN RANDOM PLACE)

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, GIRL!"


	12. Chapter 11

She left the room, and soon enough we were all cleaning up the room because we DID NOT want to get caught by the headmaster.

We are slow.

5 minutes later, the headmaster came in the room. The room was decently cleaned, but our clothes were still stained and the floor was dreadfully messy.

Link's hat had been dipped in syrup, (most likely by Groose) and my tunic was covered with fruit stains. Others were also covered in stains. Link had the hat with syrup only.

The headmaster told us to clean the rest of the mess up and put on clean clothes.

"But, I don't have any other clothes," I told him.

"You'll have to wear my daughter's extra clothes, Shaera."

I frowned. "Dangit."

Link walked out of the room, his sticky hat stuck on his hair.

The headmaster stopped Link before he went out. "And all of you have detention except for Link and Shaera, who are going to do something seperate."

Link and I exchanged looks.

(LATER ON, DURING DETENTION)

Groose sat up on the second row, giving me the evil eye as I sat in front of him. The headmaster told Link and I to sit in detention until he was ready.

I felt something hit the pack of my head. I turned around and faced Groose, who was throwing wrinkled up paper at my head.

"Stop it!" I whispered.

He smirked and threw another. I grabbed it and threw it back.

"I said stop it!" I whispered again. Groose just smiled devilishly and threw another, but I grabbed it.

I threw it back just as the headmaster came in.

He waved for Link and I to come. We followed.

(OUTSIDE- BY THE GODDESS STATUE)

Link and I saw both of our Loftwings outside by the statue. The headmaster handed us brushes.

"I don't want to tire you both out doing work in detention, so I've planned for you to brush your Loftwings," he said. "Not to hard, they're both your birds. The other students will be doing the same after detention in an hour. I expect you both to be finished by the time they are done inside."

He left back inside.

Link glared at me. "Why did you have to start that fight?"

I groaned. "It wasn't me! Groose started it!"

"All he did was walk over to our table!"

"To haunt us!"

Link rolled his eyes and began brushing his bird's back. I held the brush in my hand. I have never combed a Loftwing before.

Link saw I was confused, but he ignored me and started brushing his bird's feathers.

I watched how Link did it. He was quick for the back, but careful and slow for the feathers.

I started on its wings. I slowly and carefully brushed downwards for each feather. My bird lowered its head and nudged my shoulder. I pet its head and realized I hadn't named mine.

"Link..." I said quietly.

Link looked up at me. "What?"

"No... not you. My bird."

"Your bird is me?"

"No! I've decided to name it. Link."

Link froze for a minute. He held the brush in his hand, just above his crimson bird's back. I looked at him, smiling.

I don't know if it was just my imagination. But I might of seen him blush.


	13. Chapter 12

"Link... Are you... blushing?" I asked him.

He quickly turned away. "No! I wasn't."

I giggled and continued to brush my bird's feathers until my bird looked pretty good. I hopped down from my bird's back and shoved the brush in my back pocket.

The bell rang for "School is Out!" and students began piling out of the academy. I yawned.

"Well, Imma go to Zelda's room and get to bed," I said. Link looked up at the sky and back at me.

"But... but... it's only 5:00."

I shrugged. "Well, you said we're going to Eldin tomorrow. Better sleep extra early, right?"

Link looked at me for a bit longer and nodded. "I guess you can do whatever you'd like."

I turned around and walked back to the academy. I looked up at the sun before I went inside and looked back at Link. He was still sitting on his bird.

I opened the door and walked inside.

(INSIDE ZELDA'S DORM ROOM)

I was sitting at the desk and working on that empty letter I had the other day, remember? I knew it was going to be hilarious, for both Link and me.

The person it was aimed on wouldn't be so happy... though. I hope I don't die...

I worked on it till the sun started to go down. I heard a knock at my door and I quickly hid the letter under my pillows.

I opened the door a crack. "Yes?"

It was Link. "Hi, Shaera. Can I come in?"

"No, but you can wait out there until I finish what I'm doing." I held the pencil in my hand.

Link raised a brow. "What ARE you doing?"

"Hushhushhush! You'll see later tomorrow."

Link was just about to object before I closed the door on him and placed the letter back on the desk. "Now, where was I?"

When I was done, the letter went a little like this:

_To my dearest enemy, Link:_

_I'll see you tonight at the temple! I can't wait to try to kill you but fail again! And your little friend, Shaera, she is so much awesomer than me! _

_Fabulously me,_

_The great and lame Ghirahim._

I cracked up even reading my own work. Link was still outside my door. When he knocked again, I quickly shoved it in the cupboard and opened the door.

"Fine. Make it quick, Link." I sighed.

Link came in with something behind his back. I tried to look, but he kept it out of my view.

"Shaera, I have something for you," Link said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He held out an empty sheath, handed it to me.

"But," he said, removing my sheath from my back, along with my sword.

"Here's a new sword." He handed me the most BEAUTIFUL sword I had EVER seen in my ENTIRE life!

I took it and held it close. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I dropped it and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Link froze for a minute, then hugged me back, our arms wrapped around each others' necks.

I finally let go and looked at the sword some more. "Where did you get this?" I asked him.

"I... I've been saving my money to buy you it."

I tilted my head. "But... I've never seen these around any shop!"

"I saved my money to buy materials. I made it myself, with the scarp shop owner's guidance." Link smiled.

I put on my new sheath, holding on to the sword. "Aw Link! I'll treasure this forever, thank you so much!"


	14. Chapter 13

Link blushed again. "Well, that practice sword was so small. It barely protected you down at the surface!"

I shrugged, still holding the sword. "I know." I smiled at him and slid the sword into the sheath, placing it beside my bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked him. He nodded, lying a bottle of that same potion on the desk.

"You know, in case you change your mind," Link said before he left, eying the bottle.

As the door closed, I stood up and got changed into my nightgown (Well, technically, Zelda's). When I changed, I picked up the bottle and sat down on my bed.

How could I drink something so disgusting? It tasted pure evil, like dirty socks filled with rotten cheese! (Yuck!)

But Link drinks it when he's hurt, and Pipit, and all the other knights. I took out the cork, and held my nose. I've heard that helps get rid of the taste.

I almost vomited, but soon enough the cut on my shoulder disappeared. I guess it was worth it, I mean, the cut hurt. A LOT.

I placed the empty bottle on the desk and picked up the sword Link had given me again.

It was beautiful. The triforce shape like the design you use the skyward strike on was painted on the handle. The sword had a sharp blade that was like a mirror. It must of taken days to clean! The sheath was a light brown with a soft, soft handle. It felt like a puppy's coat.

I smiled as I felt the blade, it was clean and smooth. Link was so nice to think of me this way. I have to repay him some how...

(THE NEXT MORNING)

"Shaera, wake up." Link was standing at the desk again, shaking me to get me up.

"..."

"Shaera, we have to go to Eldin!"

"..."

Link was starting to get impatient. He grabbed my hand and yanked me up again, just like I told him never to do again. "Shaera!"

My eyes jolted open as I fell on the floor, since Link pulled me out of bed.

"Link..." I moaned as I got up to my knees. "I told you never to do that!"

Link shrugged. "Well, when you don't get up it's the only way!"

I sighed and stood up. "What's for breakfast?"

Link frowned. "You think they're gonna let you back in there? No way, Shaera."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Fine, I'll bring you back a muffin, alright?"

"Yay!"

(15 MINUTES LATER)

I was dressed in my knight uniform, which had gotten washed, and my new sword was on my back. Link had brought me two chocolate chip muffins, which I ate one and stored the other in my pouch.

I get very hungry while we travel.

At least I knew how to breeze threw Eldin Volcano in about 10-20 minutes. The Eldin Volcano in the game was simple. Except for the last part...

Dangit! How do I forget about these bosses?

We stood at the edge of the platform, looking around.

"Link..." I said.

Link looked at me. "Yes, Shaera?"

"I want to let you know, that Eldin Volcano sounds dangerous, and scary."

"I know, but we'll be fine." Link's tone made me feel better.

I nodded and dove off, calling my bird, who caught me and was flying around the platform.

"You coming?" I asked Link. He nodded and dove off, landing on his bird.

"Link!" I called to him.

Link flew closer.


	15. Chapter 14

"Link, I just wanted to say thanks for the sword again," I said, smiling. Link nodded, laughing.

"I know, but you've already said thank you like, 100 times."

I giggled. "I'm just so thankful! How can I repay you for it?"

Link shook his head. "There's no need, I know you need one."

I smiled as we fell into the Eldin Volcano hole thingy.

(AT THE ELDIN VOLCANO ENTRANCE)

As we landed, Fi came out of Link's sword.

_"Master Link, we have descended into Eldin Volcano." _Fi looked at me.

_"Miss Shaera, with your injury healed, you may now be able to travel through Eldin without re-opening the wound."_

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, Link made me."

Link shook his head. "I didn't MAKE you, I just left it on Zelda's desk!"

I shrugged, taking out my sword. "Okay, the minute you step forward, a jelly blob will pop out of the ground. "

"How do you know?" Link asked. He drew his sword, too, just in case.

"I just know," I replied, using myself to demonstrate.

Right on cue, the blob appeared and came at us. I swung, and it died.

"Yay!" I said. "I killed it!"

Link nodded. "Okay, but there's probably going to be a LOT more enemies more difficult than a silly little jelly blob, Shaera."

I shrugged. "I know, but that was my first time!" I smiled, holding my sword again.

As we walked a little further, two mole guys popped out of the ground.

"Hey hey HEY! You mess with our turf and you're gonna... pay?" One said.

"Whoa! You're not... Yo Ledd, I don't think these ones are two of those red creeps," the other said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Y-yeah!" The one-called-Ledd replied. "I think... you're right. No reason to scare the hair off of us, though!"

"Sorry 'bout that pals," Ledd said again. "These monsters showing up and messing with our turf has got me on edge! They show up here, and I'm gonna knock the red clean out of 'em! That's what I'm doing here. Yeah, me, Ledd."

"Yeah, whatever, Mr. Too Scared to Dig in the Dark," the other one groaned.

"Anyways. If you're looking for treasure you should stay clear of any of those red guys," Ledd ignored.

I decided I'd had enough.

"Okay, we're not looking for any treasure, Ledd and his friend. Link and I are just looking for our friend Zelda." I crossed my arms.

"You mean that blonde girl who just raced through here a few hours ago?" Ledd asked me.

Link widened his eyes. "You saw her? What was she doing?!" He was extremely eager.

Ledd shrugged. "She seemed to be in quite the trouble. But she scurried on down here not the moment to say hello!"

Link gripped my hand and pulled me past the gopher dudes. "Okay, thanks!" He thanked as he yanked me further.

We stopped at the edge, and I realized we hadn't brought iron shields with us. Our shields were likely to burn without iron protection!

I decided there was a more "funner" (DUR DUR HER NOT A WORD WHATEVER) way to prove that to him.

"What? What are you doing?" Link asked me as I removed his shield and tossed it into the lava.

"Link, we need iron shields instead of wooden! Let's go back!" I said as I raced him to the bird statue.

"You owe me 50 rupees!" Link yelled at me.

**Yeah I know short chapter. Sorry about that! I want to thank my wonderful reviewers for leaving nice reviews, and I want to thank Zelda maniac for reviewing each chapter! **

***Gives cookies* (::) (::)**

***Gives cookies to other reviewers as well* (::)**

**:D**


	16. Chapter 15

**I am here to apologize for not being here for a while. I'm am SO SORRY to everyone who loves my story. If I can make it up to you guys, I'll post three chapters whenever I have the time to write. Three instead of one. Again, I'm really sorry! **

We arrived back at Skyloft, Link still mad at me for tossing out his shield. I shrugged. "You wouldn't need one ever again, anyways," I told him.

Link rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He gave me 100 rupees.

"This is for me," Link said. "Me only."

I frowned. "What about me?" I wasn't gonna let him make me burn to death. No sirree. Link shrugged.

"You'll have to find the money yourself."

I groaned *facepalm* and sighed. "Fine, pushy mushy doof."

Link raised a brow at me. "Pushy- what?"

I smirked and skipped to the bazaar. If Link wanted to play this way... then fine. I'll show him!

I started by making myself some cookies! They were good.

Link didn't get any.

I sold them for 10 rupees each, and soon I had 500 rupees. Yum! Lots of cookies.

I finished by waving the money in Link's face, chanting, "I did it! You lost! Ha ha ha!"

Link groaned and grabbed my arm. "Quit." I giggled and handed Link a new wooden shield, and put my new iron shield on.

Link put his iron shield on, grabbing my hand again. I playfully slapped his hand, trying to break free again. Link didn't let go, and I started backing away and madly slapping his arm.

"LET GO..." I laughed and pulled away some more.

Link refused and only gripped tighter. I used all my strength to break away and finally I did.

**_FINALLY. _**

Link tried to grab back, but I laughed and ran away, turning it into a game of tag. We ran around, having the best time I'd ever had. Link was enjoying himself too, because he was laughing and smiling like he never did after I came. I laughed, jumping off the platform. Link followed, landing directly on my bird.

I screamed for a second, not noticing Link had landed behind me.

I elbowed him in the rib, and I heard a loud "OW!" behind me. I smirked and slowed my bird, and Link rubbed his chest.

I swore I saw a flash of diamonds but-

"Shaera?"

I turned my head. "Yes, Link?"

"Is something wrong with Link... Uh... your bird, Link?" Link asked, his tone super worried.

I looked down at my bird, and realized he was freaking a little.

I pet his head and tried to calm him down, but he soon enough shook us off, and Link called his bird and he caught both of us.

"OMG! What happened?" I started to freak out.

I saw more diamonds-

Link cut me off again. "I don't know!"

That's it... Ghirahim?

_Come on out. _

I looked around, eying for Ghirahim.

_I know you're here, just come out! _

No response.

_Ghirahim? _

I grabbed Link's chest again, and it was Link's turn to be scared.

A flash of diamonds appeared in front of us both, and Ghirahim appeared on a platform of diamonds.

Link's bird flapped its wings, dropping us on the platform.

Ghirahim stood above us. "Hello again, skychildren."

**Yeah yeah big cliffhanger and short chapter. Whatever. **

**Link: B-but...**

**Ghirahim: Can I kill them now?**

**Me: NO! I'm not dying! To you. **

**Ghirahim: Yes you are. **

**Me: No, I'm not! My character is in there and I'M THE AUTHOR. **

**Ghirahim: *sweatdrop* So? **

**Link: You heard the author! *points finger at Ghirahim***

**Ghirahim: *facedesk***


	17. Chapter 16

**Yay! Another chapter! Hope you like this one, because I like it. Another thing, to my reviewers! I want to thank all you positive people, here they are: Zelda maniac, DriftedDaisy, Pretty-Giggles, AiDaBeast, Demon Princess of Time, and last but not least, Da Amazing Po-Po Pony! **

**Thank you all! I love you all! *Gives cookies* (::) (::) **

I looked up and saw Ghirahim staring at us with that... that look in his eyes.

***Ghirahim's POV***

The two looked extremely helpless, except for the weapons. I swore the last time the female skychild was with me her sword was no bigger than a small knife...

But past that, the male skychild... what was his name? I don't remember getting it from him. But he didn't show any sign of fear. The female, on the other hand, had much fear throughout her eyes, and I'm not sure if it was from me or the heights.

They remained sitting, looking at me in shock. Must of been on their way to Eldin... that hot place. Who would want to travel to such a hot place? Ah, the Spirit Maiden. She was there, of course. I had her chained up, no chance of escape. My bokoblins were watching her.

Maybe that wasn't the best idea, but I didn't really have much of a choice. The Spirit Maiden was now firmly in my grasp, and I-

"Ghirahim?" The male cut me off.

I looked at him with a sour look, probably going to give me one of those rude comments. In fact, he did.

"What the heck are you doing? Let us go, you jerk!"

I hadn't chained them, but he still said it like I had captured him. There wasn't anywhere for me to tie them. The female still had that look of fear, and I don't think it was going to go away while I was here.

I decided to speak up, give them a taste of what was happening.

"I haven't captured you, skychild," I said to the male. "But if that's what you intend..."

The female _RUDELY _spoke up, "Aw, you'll never pull it off!"

***Shaera POV***

I clasped a hand over my mouth. _Never pull it off? What was I thinking? I'm crazy! After he was already gonna beat the freaking crud out of me and I had to go and say THAT?! I'm gonna die!_

Ghirahim stared at me with such an "evil" look in his eyes it made me uncomfortable...

...And that's when I realized that the portal to the surface was right behind us. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, calling a sword to hand.

"Skychild," he said to me, "I am the Demon Lord. I can for sure 'pull it off.'"

He raised his sword, and I jumped off the platform.

I was slow.

I made it off, but not before he managed to stab my foot with his sword. I shrieked in pain, and Link dove off after me.

Ghirahim smirked, turning to Link, but he was too slow to do any physical damage to Link.

We landed at Faron Woods. Link walked over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded, trying to stand up, but I winced and fell back down.

Link sat down and looked at my foot. It was bleeding, badly.

"Can you walk?" He asked me.

I shook my head, and Link carefully put down my foot. He bit his lip, obviously trying to think.

"We're in Faron..." Link mumbled. "Looks like we have to go on foot... but..."

He looked at me, mumbling something.

"W-what?" I asked, trying to read his lips.

Link sighed and picked me up, I guess you could call it cradling.

I guess I looked confused, because Link smirked.

"Guess you didn't think I was gonna carry you, huh?"  
"N-no..."

I wasn't very comfortable, and my foot ached, and sometimes I shrieked.

But I guess it was the only way.

***Ghirahim's POV (Real quick)***

The two children were ridiculous. There was no way the male could carry her over all the obstacles that will stand in there way. And Eldin was far! They'd end up lost, for all I care.


	18. Chapter 17

**Another chapter! I now have about close to a week of pure typing! My sister's on a trip with my Grandma, so I can now be on the computer, anytime I want, all alone, peace and quiet. I didn't go because of the story... I don't like trips. Unless it's a fun vacation! So READ! **

"Do you know how heavy you are?" Link asked, struggling to carry me over a log.

"No," I replied. "I think I just like to eat."

Link sighed and looked at the sky. I looked up too, and the sky was getting dark.

Link carefully put me down. "It's getting late, we should sleep."

I sat up, leaning against a nearby mushroom. It was getting really late, and I yawned. Link looked over at me, noticing how tired I was.

"How's your foot?" he asked. I put my leg up, quickly sliding it down. It hurt... a lot...

"I don't know... but it hurts. Really hurts," I said.  
"Do you think you'll be okay?"  
"Maybe..."

Link decided to see how it was doing, and I winced.

"Sorry," he said as he slid off my shoe and saw how bad it was bleeding.

"We need something else to wrap this in. Your sock is all bloody and so is the inside of your boot." Link started looking around, eyeing for something to cover my wound.

I winced again, because Link started sliding off my sock. It hurt each time it was touched. By anything.

I was silent as Link wrapped my foot in something, not sure what it was.

"What is that?" I asked him.

Link continued. "It's something I got on Skyloft. It doesn't really stop the pain, but it will stop the blood from, 'leaking.'"

I nodded, playing with my hair.

Link finished, and I looked down at it. It felt really soft, but it stung. "Ouch..." I moaned.

Link looked at the fallen branches nearby. "I'll make a fire, you should let your foot sit for a while."

I nodded slowly, moving my boot and sock beside me. Soon Link returned with some wood, and he brushed them together, soon starting a fire. I sat closer, trying to feel some of the warmth.

"It's really cold," I said. "I don't have a jacket."

Link inched closer to me. "Me neither."

We sat there for a bit, warming by the fire. I scooted next to Link, placing my head on his shoulder.

"It's so cold..."  
"I know..."

After a while, we fell asleep. My head was on his chest, both of us facing skyward to the sky.

(THE NEXT DAY)

I woke up. The sun was shining that morning, and the fire had gone out. I turned around and shook up Link.

"Wake up you sleepyhead!" I teased.

Link woke up the same way I had, eyes sleepy and hair messed up. I giggled.

"You look funny."  
"I could say the same to you!"  
"You look like Ghirahim."  
"Do not!"

We laughed for a minute, waking up fully.

Link stood up. "Alright, let's get going. How's your foot this morning?"

I looked down. "Let me test it..."

Link's face looked like, 'That is a bad idea, Shaera!' But I tried to stand anyways.

I winced as I stood up completely. Then I put my right foot down...

And I fell. Link caught me, not off guard.

My foot wasn't healed, because:

1. I couldn't walk on it.

2. It really hurt. BAD. REALLY BAD.

I shrieked as the pain started sinking in, but Link picked me up the way he did before.

I sighed and let him, realizing I couldn't walk.

Link brushed by a tree, and my foot hit it.

"OW!" I screamed.

"Sorry!" Link quickly moved out of the way of the tree, hitting his head. "I... ow... didn't see it there!"

I growled, still not over it. "Watch it next-Ow-time."

"Sorry..."  
"You said that already."  
"I know but..."  
"Shut up."

***Ghirahim's POV***

I watched the children, wondering how most skypeople got over problems quickly and some held grudges. The male got over it, and the female seemed a bit... Tense.

Now would be a perfect time to jump in and injure the female some more... but I wanted to watch a bit more.

They seemed interesting. How they made it so far. I sighed and snapped my fingers, calling a mound of bokoblins on them.

"Play it your way, skychild," I mumbled to the male. "Play it your way."

While the male was busy, I could easily do more damage to the female. That's what I planned. No distractions.

**Well, looks like Ghirahim's actually thinking about his plan, MWAHAHA. Link's got more trouble to deal with now.**

**Link: Nooo!**

**Ghiri: Yeah! *fistpump***

**Link: Shut UP!**

**Ghiri: No! **

**Me: Both of you shut up!**

**Both guys: Yes Miss Author. **

**Me: That's LADY AUTHOR. (XD Jk.)**


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm doing as I promised, making three chapters whenever I have the time. Here's the third! Hope you like!**

Link sat me down in front of the tree, because we both heard something.

"What is that?" I asked, trying to scoot away further.

Link shrugged and turned around, seeing a red bokoblin standing next to him. Link quickly dodged it's attack, killing it, but then all of them started pouring in. I scooted behind a mushroom being as quiet as I could. Link was struggling to fight them all, and-

"Hello."

I looked up, seeing Ghirahim. I struggled to crawl away again, but Ghirahim placed his foot on my right foot.

I shrieked, but Link didn't hear.

"Just go away!" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Ghirahim asked sarcastically.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled. Link turned around for a minute and Ghirahim quickly teleported out of his view. When Link turned back around, Ghirahim teleported back in front of me.

"What to do..." He mumbled to himself, CRUSHING MY FOOT.

"Get... OFF!" I tried to push him away, but he pushed down harder.

I bit my lip, but then just at that minute, Ghirahim stuck one of his STUPID and PAINFUL dart things in my shoulder!

***Ghirahim's POV***

She screamed, and I watched, pushing down harder on her injured foot. The male obviously didn't hear her, my bokoblins too loud for anyone.

I took my foot off hers, kneeling down in front of her, staring into her eyes.

"What is your name, skychild?" I asked.

She turned away. "I-I won't t-t-tell you!"

A few tears poured down her face as she screamed when I pushed down on her foot again.

"Tell me," I said again. "You might want to, tell me that male's name too."

She tried to wiggle away, and I sighed and pushed down even _harder. _

She finally spoke up. "I'm... OW! S-Shaera..."

"And your last name?"

"Z-Zapelo-oph..."

"And his?"

"L-Link..."

"What's his last name?"

"I don't know!"

I pushed down even harder, and she winced loudly.

I twisted the sharp mini-blade in her shoulder and she screamed, crying.

***Shaera's POV***

I've never felt such pain in my life! I couldn't live like this. I placed my hand on the handle of my sword...

Ghirahim snapped and he disappeared.

I looked up, tears baring from my eyes.

Link was sweating, looking over for me.

"Shaera? Are you ready to..." He froze. My arm was bloody and the dart thing was sticking out of my shoulder. My foot was worse than before, the joint dislocated and bloody. What could I say? I was a gory mess.

Link quickly dropped his sword and sat down next to me, examining my injured foot and arm.

"W-what," he stuttered, "happened?"

I didn't want to say his name ever again. "G-G-Ghirahim!"

Link sighed sadly and lifted up my sleeve as far as it would go, just far enough to see the wound clearly.

"Ghirahim... that jerk..." Link mumbled. I was still crying, hoping the pain would all go away.

_Ghirahim, that demon! I wish he never existed. He's such a-_

"Where is he?" Link asked me.

I tried to dry my tears as I shrugged. "I... d-don't know. H-he t-telep-ported."

Link stood up. Looking around. I gulped away my last tear, staring up to the sky.

_Why am I here? Have you intended for me to die here? When can I go home? _

**Alright, looks like Shaera's got some more injuries to worry about, and looks like Link's got himself some more carrying to do. Hope you liked this! **


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! Last one till short story! I bet you'll be a little surprised with this one, so READ! NEVER STOP!**

**Ghiri: But what if-**

**Me: Nope!**

**Link: What if I-**

**Me: NO!**

Link sat down next to me. It wasn't as cold as the night bIefore, but it was breezy. Link turned to me and noticed the dart thingy in my arm was twisted a little.

He bit his lip and looked at me. "I have to try and take this out, okay?"

I gasped, not a happy gasp. "What?"

"I know it's going to hurt, but it has to come out. Ghirahim used magic on it."  
"I don't want more pain!"

Link gripped one hand on it, but he didn't jerk it yet. "Sorry, Shaera."

I gritted my teeth. Why does Ghirahim want me dead more than the chosen hero? Is it something about me? I know I insult him and mess with his plans a little but...

"Shaera..." I turned and realized it wasn't out yet.

"Um..." Link said again. "Just close your eyes or something."

I did. I shut my eyes as hard as I could, biting my lip as hard as I could.

Link didn't yank, instead he carefully, very slowly, pulled it out using very little strength.

Sometimes he gave little tugs, and I shrieked. He always apologized with the same, "I'm so sorry!" then started tugging a little again.

When he finally got it halfway out, I sighed. But that didn't last.

"It's a mini-blade," I heard Link say.  
"A what?"  
"I other words, a cursed knife."

That got my full attention. "Can you still get it out?"

He put two fingers around the part closest to my shoulder, and gave a yank. I screamed.

"Sorry!" Link said again, releasing his fingers. "No. I can't. Not right now, at least."

I sighed, rubbing my arm. "Ouch..."

"How's your foot?"

I looked down, then looked at Link. "What do you think?"

He walked over to my foot, sitting down and noticing the bandage had been removed and my right foot was extremely bloody and in poor shape.

"Ghirahim really wants you dead, Shaera."

"You think?" I snapped back. "What did I do? You're the dang chosen hero and he has to go and kill me?"

Link didn't take that as an insult, to my surprise, and he took another bandage and wrapped my foot again. But he didn't speak, he was just silent.

I sighed, feeling absolutely exhausted. I leaned against the mushroom and started to close my eyes...

(THE NEXT MORNING)

"Shaera! Shaera?"

I opened my eyes, feeling sick.

Link was standing in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked him, rubbing my head.

Link sat down next to me. "You passed out around midnight. I couldn't blame you, your blood was spilling out until I bandaged you."

I lied my head on his shoulder. "I feel sick."

Link nodded. "I know you do, but we have to keep moving or we'll never find Zelda!"

I groaned, clutching my stomach. "No... I really feel... sick."

Link widened his eyes and stood up, and I leaned against a tree. Link stood a distance from me, but his eyes were filled with sympathy.

"If you feel that way... then..." Link mumbled, sitting down against a mushroom.

I clutched my stomach harder, leaning over, and emptying the last of what was in my stomach.

Link backed away further in disgust, then coming back over to me. "Are you... alright now?"

I nodded, letting myself fall into Link's arms.

"Are you ready to go to Eldin now?"

I nodded slowly.

"Okay." And Link picked me up the way he did before.

**Okay, maybe you weren't that surprised. But I bet you wouldn't think I/Shaera would get sick, eh? Okay, whatever. Nvm. *Gives cookies***


	21. Chapter 20 (Short Story!)

**Chapter 20 short story! I give credit to Zelda maniac for the hilarious idea!**

I sat on the ground at Faron Woods. Link was at Skyloft, buying some more potions and I was alone. All alone. I hate being alone.

"Hello again, skychild."

I turned around, noticing Ghirahim had walked up to me.

"Hi Ghirahim," I replied.

He made himself a sitting spot next to me. I didn't care at this point, whatever Ghirahim did.

"What have you been doing?" Ghirahim asked me.

"Who cares? It's not like I have anything to say about it."

Ghirahim sighed, running a hand through my hair.

I groaned, swatting his hand away. Ghirahim then just sat.

"Have any more crackers?" He asked. "I want one.

I dug into my pouch and pulled out a bag of them, stuffing them in Ghirahim's arms.

Just then, Link returned. He came over to where we were.

"Hey Shaera! Hey... Ghirahim."

Ghirahim stood up, brushing himself off.

I stood up as well. I walked away, avoiding them.

Ghirahim chuckled, mumbling something to Link.

I heard a slap, and I quickly turned around to see Link had slapped Ghirahim across the face.

I couldn't help myself from giggling, then Ghirahim slapped him back!

"WHOO!" I laughed.

The two madly slapped each other, until I finally had to tackle Link. (Or I could of tackled Ghirahim but I'd rather tackle a human being :P)

"What did he say?" I asked, laughing.

Link mumbled, "He said he liked you..."

I burst out laughing. "What? He was just messing with you."

Link pushed me off. "No."

My eyes turned from happy to widened with fear, and I stared at Ghirahim. "You WHAT?"

He smirked. I ran. Away.


	22. Chapter 21

New** chapter! I'm on a roll! Anyways, here it is. (P.S. Expect another story coming soon!) **

**Oh, and for this chapter, a lot of details about the temple will be added in here unlike the other chapter of the temple, and you'll be able to recognize it better. **

Link carried me a little bit further, until we finally reached the temple where we first battled Ghirahim.

"How are we supposed to get-cough- past here?" I said, coughing. Link looked back at me, his eyes filled with concern.

"Are you still not feeling well?" He asked me.

I shook my head, coughing again. Link sighed and carried me all the way to the entrance.

"We have to go in. Don't worry, we went through it before. All the monsters are dead." Link managed to give me a small smile, his eyes still filled with concern for my health.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I said, coughing again. Link sat me down.

"Why don't you sit for a minute before we head in?"

I gave a small nod, puking once again. I felt absolutely horrible, and it was all Ghirahim's fault!

Link sighed. "Shaera, I don't think you're fit to continue the journey. I should take you back to Skyloft so you can rest."

I shook my head quickly. "No! I want to travel with you."

Link looked at the ground. "As much as we both want you to come, you can't! I'm sorry, but you're really sick right now. That's really not good."

I rubbed my arm, sighing. "But..."

"Shaera."

I stared at him, his tone getting really stern.

"Please no. I don't want you getting any more hurt. Now come on." Link held out his hand.

I sighed, grabbing his hand and letting him pull me up, as much as I could.

He then picked me up the way he always did and he walked over to the bird statue, which lifted us into the sky.

As Link whistled, his bird came underneath us, but it skimmed across my foot and I shrieked in pain. Link bit his lip, turning back to face me.

"You know..." Link started to say something and he slowly crawled behind me, letting me take the lead.

I scooted as easily as I could towards the loftwing's head, putting my foot in a comfortable position.

Link took hold of my sore arm and massaged it, avoiding the wound.

I sighed in relief when we reached Skyloft, the bird landing by the academy. Link grabbed me as I climbed down, cradling me again.

Link pushed open the door with his foot, and he carried me into Zelda's room. He lied me on the bed and left the room, returning with the headmaster.

The headmaster walked over to the bed. "So... she will not be traveling with you?" He asked, looking at my shoulder then to my foot.

Link shook his head. "No. I don't want her getting hurt any more than she already is, it's too risky!"

The headmaster nodded, motioning for me to rest. I sighed, letting myself fall asleep.

***Link's POV***

It was really a shame Ghirahim hurt her. She always seemed to know what was going to happen next, at the temples anyways.

I watched her for a few more seconds, until it seemed she was really asleep and I could go.

I closed my eyes, sighing, and leaving.

I went to my own room, finding the occasional blue rupee in my drawer. I slipped it into my wallet, and Fi came out of my sword.

_"Master Link, your wallet is full," _Fi said before going back into the sword.

I nodded, closing the drawer and putting my sword and shield on the ground before falling asleep.

***Shaera's POV***

I couldn't fall asleep. I just pretended to so Link could go sleep. I lied awake, on my side because of my arm. I stood up, wrapping myself in a blanket and quietly leaving through the door.

Nobody was out in the hallway, I assumed Pipit was outside. I quietly tip-toed downstairs, trying not to wake the instructors.

Okay, maybe I lied about it. I _tried my best _to walk through the halls as quietly as I could. More like either limping or hopping on one foot. A couple times I fell, but I quickly got over it and crawled.

_WHEN I FINALLY GOT DOWNSTAIRS_

I was happy, but exhausted. I limped to Link's door, knocking as quietly as I could.

Link came to the door, rubbing his head and yawning. "Yes...?"

I waved, with my good arm. "Link..."

Link's eyes snapped open, noticing it was me. His mouth spit out questions, like this:

"How did you get down here?"

"I limped, crawled, and hopped on one foot."

"Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"What do you want?"

I pushed him out of the way with my left arm and limped in, sitting on his bed.

Link came in and sat next to me, waiting for me to answer.

"We... need to talk..." I said, biting my lip.

**The end! MWAHA. Jk. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Yay! I know Zelda maniac was going a little crazy last review, so here this chapter is!**

**Note to her: Calm down, the next chapter is here! xD **

Link tilted his head. "Hmm?"

"I... really need to go to Eldin with you."

Link shook his head. "Shaera, I already said no. It's too risky!"

I sighed. "But, I need to."

"Why?"

I froze. He would never believe me if I said this world was a video game and the only way I could get out was to go with him. I bit my lip harder. "I'm not from here."

"I can tell."

"I'm not from the surface."

"Nobody is!"

I tilted my head. "Then... how-"

I was cut off by Fi appearing out of Link's sword.

_"Miss Shaera, sorry to interrupt. Master Link had explained to me how he had never seen you before, since there is a 95% probability he knows each person here on Skyloft. The surface is a place where many humans can live, but the barrier has been blocked off for many years. There is no way your bird could of flown above, and there is no answer to this question. But if you were to explain the situation, there is a 50-50% chance Master Link and I could understand."_

I gritted my teeth. "I just can't say, alright? A lot's been going on that I don't understand either! But just trust me! I have to come with you!"

Fi disappeared back into the sword, and I buried my face in my hands.

I was actually feeling a lot better, I could move better, and I was actually... walking... better.

I sighed, starting to leave, until a hand grabbed my left arm. I snapped my head around, eager to know what he wanted.

Link didn't say anything. Neither did I. But he didn't let go, not even if I struggled.

"Why..." I heard him mumble.

I didn't speak.

"Why... can't you tell me?"

I closed my eyes, getting rather frustrated. "I... just... can't!"

I jerked my arm out of his grip, and it felt like my arm was being pulled out of it's socket. I quickly turned around and ran. Ran, out of the door, then collapsing on the ground, getting back up, and running again.

Link didn't come after me, and I didn't expect him to.

I ran outside, ignoring how dangerous it was out at night. I then starting walking, up to the goddess statue.

I sat on the stairs, feeling so bad. I just wish I could tell him...

_Why am I here?!_

My heart filled with rage, I jammed my fist on the stairs, and I almost fell over.

The portal...

I widened my eyes. The same purple portal that had taken me here was there, right in front of my eyes.

I reached out to touch it...

* * *

"Nuh..." I mumbled, waking up.

I stared at my surroundings.

So not Skyward Sword...

The hotel, where I went outside to get some fresh air was above my head. I was lying in the middle of the sidewalk, probably looking ridiculous.

I turned around, but the portal had...

Disappeared.

"No!" I screamed, racing back to the place where the portal had been.

My injuries...

I felt my shoulder. The blade was gone, and there was no gash. My foot, perfectly fine. Felt brand new.

I leaned against the building, sighing. Skyward Sword was like my own world, where I could be free from vacations...

But I guess in my heart I wanted to be home.

But no! It didn't feel that way anymore! I wanted to go back! I didn't care if I was missed!

"Oh screw it..." I mumbled, kicking a rock.

Everyone around me, ignored me. They went on with their business, carrying groceries and driving away.

I sighed again, until I was completely...

Alone.

**Haha! Short chapter and cliffhanger! MWAHAHA. Let your imaginations run! Guess what's gonna happen next in the reviews! I'll be reading them! **


	24. Chapter 23

**Haven't updated for a while, so sorry. But I'm still editing so that's why it's taking so long. But here this is, because I had reviews telling me, "NOT A CLIFFY!" and things like that so I decided to be nice! :D**

I sighed, opening the hotel door. I pressed a button on the elevator, namely three, and headed up to my room.

* * *

"Shaera?"

I perked up my ears, staring up at my Mom. "Y-yes?"

My Mom walked over to me, a creepy smile on her face. "Ready to go to the beach now? Have you got your air?"

What? "I... I... y-yeah?"

"Good!" My Mom exclaimed, racing out the door with a bag I assumed had our stuff for the water.

"I..." I froze, mumbling to myself.

Savanna walked up to me, her eyebrow raised. "Are you okay?" She asked me.

"No!" I shouted, almost dragging her to our beds. "I was trapped in a video game, almost died, had to go through GHIRAHIM! And, that's how I almost died. And THEN, when I went back through the portal thing after several weeks, you guys are acting like it was minutes! Seconds! WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Savanna held up a hand, telling me to calm down. "So... you were trapped in Skyward Sword?"

"Mhm!" I replied, nodding quickly.

She froze, staring at me. "I...Uh..."

I sighed, standing up and walking out the door. I never really expected her to believe me, or anyone else for that matter.

_"Shaera?" _

That voice.

"Oh forget IT!" I snapped. "You totally messed me up with this video game thing."

_"Link... the hero needs you." _

"He does?"

_"Shaera... step back through the portal... the hero needs you!" _

Closing my eyes, I gripped my head, just as the portal appeared back in front of me. "No, no, no!"

_"The portal... or forever failure."_

"Forever failure? Wait!" But the wisps were gone.

Only one thing to do now... I reached out my hand, soon blacking out again.

* * *

Dizzy. That's how I felt. Dizzy.

"L-Link?" I asked, reaching around. Everything was blurry.

"Skychild?"

I know that voice.

"Funny to see you here, without that other one."

I growled. "You mean Link?!"

He chuckled. "Yes, my apologizes. Link, as you call him. Where is he?"

I widened my eyes, the blurriness now fading. "I-I, don't know!"

Ghirahim reached down and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "Then it's just you and I. You and I, and you're weaponless."

I suddenly jerked away, feeling across my back for my shield and sword. Gone. They must still be at Skyloft...

I bit my lip, trying to back away. Ghirahim suddenly jerked my arm, almost pulling it further out my socket.

My injuries reappeared...

I let out a shriek, trying to free myself like before. Ghirahim had a tight grip, and he wouldn't let go.

"You do know where we are, right?" Ghirahim asked, a small laugh in his voice.

I stopped struggling and took the moment to look around. We were in the middle of Eldin Volcano, the temple, for that matter.

"Zelda..." I mumbled, and Ghirahim chuckled again.

"You're right," he said, "I do have the maiden. Want to see her?"

I nodded slowly, and then Ghirahim snapped his fingers.

* * *

Ugh, teleporting hurts my head...

"Here she is," Ghirahim said, smirking as he pushed me towards her.

"S-Shaera?" Zelda asked, her hands tied to a chain.

I nodded. "Yes... it's me..."

"W-what are you doing here?"

I looked at the ground, biting my lip. "I..."

"Where's Link?!"

I could feel the tears filling in my eyes... No. Not right here. Not in front of him... and her.

"He... h-he's in S-Skyloft..." I mumbled, wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

Zelda looked at the ground, nodding slowly. "Okay."

I turned around back to Ghirahim, my eyes closed.

I could hear Ghirahim chuckling, and he snapped again.

"I think you should stay here, you'll keep yourself out of trouble, right?"

I opened my eyes, noticing my hands were chained together.

Ghirahim smiled, snapping his fingers again and disappearing in a sea of diamonds.

I struggled, madly trying to break free.

"It's no use."

I turned around. "What?"

"I said it's no use," Zelda said again. "I already tried it."

I sighed, sitting down. Link... Impa...?

"Impa!" I shouted at once. "She's coming."

Zelda widened her eyes. "How do you know?"

"Trust me," I said, smirking. "Impa's coming. She's fabulous."


	25. Chapter 24

**I want to thank every single one of my reviewers. I haven't had a SINGLE negative review, and I'm so happpyy! All of you know who you are, and that means if you left a positive review for my story! I'm too lazy to make a list, but you all are AMAZING! *gives the best cookies you've ever tasted to you, and then ice cream sandwiches fall from the sky* :D**

**BTW, this chapter does not have the correct Ghirahim quotes. In the last chapter, I'm chained with Zelda. So basically, with me, everything gets different. YA. Okay. Read now. **

**O.O In the last chapter, Impa is NOT FABULOUS. It was a joke. :3  
**

* * *

Sit. Stare. Repeat.

Sit. Stare. Repeat.

Sit. Stare. Re-

"Where did you get your injuries?" Zelda asked me. I shrugged.

"You can't guess? It starts with a 'G,'" I replied, moaning.

Zelda bit her lip, nodding. "Oh, I'm sorry. Have you tried heart potions?"

I shook my head. "It didn't work. Ghirahim used magic or something."

Zelda nodded.

_SLAM~_

Impa!

"Impa!" Zelda exclaimed, just as Impa began using her magic to break our chains.

"Thank you Impa!" Zelda said, resisting the urge to hug her. Well, I thought she was.

Impa motioned for Zelda to follow her, and Zelda looked at me, whispering a "Thank you." I nodded, and she smiled.

"Zelda," Impa called. "We must hurry!"

Zelda turned to Impa and nodded, waving at me and running with Impa to the back doors. Where Link would have his heart crushed... If only he was faster...

As the door slammed, I turned around.

"Link?" I called, just as Link came through the door.

"Shaera?!" Link gasped, running up to me.

"Link, what happened?" I asked. Link had several burns.

Link shrugged. "Eh, it's Eldin. Volcano."

I got the hint. "Ah."

There was a flash of diamonds, knocking Link away from me. I coughed, searching through the chaos for him.

He was several feet away from me, so I got up and raced up to him.

"Link?" I asked worriedly, feeling his wrist to see if he was conscious. He was breathing, but he wasn't moving.

"L-Link?" I asked again.

"Leave him there, he's perfectly fine."

I sighed, turning around to Ghirahim. "How do YOU know?"

Ghirahim chuckled. "I just know."

Ghirahim seized my wrist again, examining the broken chain. "How did you break this?"

"I... Uh..."

"I asked you, how did you break it?" Ghirahim asked again, tightening his grip.

I sighed, wincing. "I...Imp...a..."

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes, snapping and creating an electric barrier around me. I stood in the middle, not willing to get shocked.

Link opened his eyes, moaning. He sat up, rubbing his head.

Ghirahim chuckled.

Link widened his eyes, racing over to the barrier.

"Link..." I said. "I wouldn't touch it."

Link touched it, sending a direct shock through his body.

Ghirahim walked over to us, seizing Link's arm and throwing him backwards.

"The barrier," Ghirahim added, "is completely soundproof."

I groaned, sitting down.

Ghirahim chuckled again, snapping his fingers and teleporting us both.

* * *

The top of the skeleton thing above the battle place. Ghirahim snapped again, chaining my hands together again.

I groaned. "Why do you always go after me, you jerk?"

Ghirahim just smiled. "Because, you're much more... 'interesting' than that other one."

I snarled. "Why?"

"Because, seeing you struggle is so pleasant to me."


End file.
